True Colours
by aurora borealis1
Summary: Just my idea of how Inu-Yasha and Kagome could get together. Not much of a plot, but rather sweet.


Disclaimer: I only own what little plot there is. Everything you recognise isn't mine. Please don't sue.

A/N: Probably a one-shot. If I only get flames from Kikyo/Inu-Yasha and Kagome/Sesshou-Maru fans, I'll be very disappointed. And I'm very sorry if some words from the song "Shining Through" (by Fredro Starr and Jill Scott) are wrong, but I didn't have the text so I had to type it all down while listening to the song. (Anybody tried to type down a _rap_ song before?) And when I'm talking about that: I have NO idea what "cal" means, but I presume it's a slang word for "boy" or something.

__

'thoughts'

"speech"

**_extracts from the song_**

****

True colours

Inu-Yasha clenched his fist, his claws digging into his palm as he hit the earth repeatedly. His back was still throbbing after an angry round of "sits", and he found out – if reluctantly – that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to rise just yet.

Why did she always have to get so mad, anyway? It wasn't like he _did_ something… Inu-Yasha winced when recalling their quarrel.

*

__

Inu-Yasha had confronted her in front of the well. "Are you leaving again_?!" he yelled at her._

"Yes, Inu-Yasha," she said, tiredly. "I don't want to have this argument with you again. I have _to go to school. I'm missing enough of it as it is!"_

"You're NOT going back," he growled.

"How are you going to stop me?" Kagome stood with her hands on her hips. In any other situation it would have looked funny, with her gigantic backpack and all. Just now Inu-Yasha didn't find anything slightly humorous in it.

"You're NOT," he repeated, his growl growing more dangerous.

"Oh, please," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "Sit."

FUMP! Inu-Yasha dropped flat to the ground. "Bitch!" he yelled. "What did you do that for?!"

"Oh, I wonder," she said with heart-felt sarcasm. She went to the well.

Inu-Yasha, who still lay on the ground, was starting to get desperate. "Wait!" he called after her. "You can't go! I need you to detect those shards!" Kagome stopped, and sighed, but didn't turn around.

"That's all I am, isn't it?" she said. "Your shard detector." 'Is she *crying*?'_ Inu-Yasha wondered. He was answered when Kagome turned around, angry and glaring._

"SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!" she yelled. Inu-Yasha got so smashed he didn't even notice when she went through the well.

*

…Okay, so maybe she _had_ a reason to be angry. But _seven sits_ was a bit much, wasn't it?

__

'Maybe I should go and apologize to her,' he thought. He was jumping through the well before he realized what he was actually _thinking_.

__

'If anybody knew I was going to apologize_ to somebody… My reputation would be destroyed for good…' _He sighed as he jumped out of the well. _'I guess I shouldn't have called her a "shard detector" again. It ticks her off so easily. I just don't want her to go away…'_

'_But you managed that quite easily right now, didn't you?'_ an annoying little voice said inside his head. Inu-Yasha shut it off.

Inu-Yasha looked up at Kagome's room. Warm light spilled out the window, and with it strange, foreign words and music.

__

**In the order worlds there's a rainy day

We'll make a pop down to early age

This cal is fun, say flippant, to his early grave

They say the good, the young were headed for the pearly waves**

He jumped up on his favourite tree-branch and looked through the window. Kagome was sitting by her desk and brushing her wet hair. _'She must have taken a bath,_' he realized. _'What's up with her and those baths, anyway?'_ he thought, a bit irritated. Then he got pensive. _'I wonder if she's still mad._' Kagome didn't _look_ like she was angry, but she wasn't smiling either. She looked, if anything, a bit sad…

Inu-Yasha could feel the familiar lump in his throat forming. _'Please don't start crying,_' he begged silently. _'Please. I can't stand it when you cry…'_

As if she heard him, Kagome turned towards the window. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Inu-Yasha? What are you doing here?" she asked. Then her eyes narrowed, her hand stopping on the window latch. "You haven't come to take me back, have you? 'Cause I'm _not_ going back for another three days."

"Er, no," Inu-Yasha said, clearing his throat a little. "Actually, I came to say sorry." Kagome gaped, opening the window fully and letting him through.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Well," Inu-Yasha said, feeling very stupid, "I _did_ act like a jerk…" He looked up reluctantly at the sound of Kagome snapping her mouth shut.

"Oh," she said and paused. "Oh. Well, then I guess I should apologize to you for saying so many si-" she stopped just in time. Inu-Yasha let out a sigh of relief. "Er, "s-words", I mean." She looked around the room. "Sorry that I don't have any more chairs, but you could sit on my bed if you like."

Inu-Yasha looked over at the bed and suppressed a blush. "I'll take the floor, thanks," he said. Kagome shrugged and turned back to her hair. They sat in silence.

__

'Come on, think!' Inu-Yasha thought at himself. _'You have to find _something_ to talk about!_

Oh, I know!

…Or maybe not. I doubt that she would like to talk about demons and shards and stuff right now… Come on, think_ already!'_

"Say, Kagome," he said, casually. "What does this song say? I don't understand a word of it."

"Oh!" She smiled. "I would be surprised if you did. It's in English."

"English?" he frowned, puzzled.

"Er… The language they speak in a country called England. It lies… west of here. A very long way west. Actually, this song is from a country called USA, but they speak English there too. _That_ country is so far west we could call it east of here!"

Inu-Yasha shrugged, with a look that clearly said "you lost me there". "But what does it say?" he persisted.

"There's a Japanese translation here," she said and handed him a little pamphlet that had been inside a strange clear cover-thingy, was the best way Inu-Yasha could describe it. "I'll start the song again… You get a better impression that way, even if you don't understand the original words. Er… you can read, can't you?"

"Of course," Inu-Yasha scoffed. _'How barbaric does she think I am?'_ But he smiled a little to reassure her when he saw the look of faint apprehension in her eyes. _'Did she think I would be angry by a question like that?'_ Okay, maybe she had reason to, when he thought about his normal reaction to questions about his competence. He shrugged, turning to the pamphlet.

__

**I see your true colours shining through

I see your true colours, that's why I love you.

I see your true colours shining through

I see your true colours, that's why I love you.**

'_Feh,' _he thought. _'How sappy. Typical girl-song.'_ "So what's so special about this?" he asked, looking at Kagome.

"I don't know," she said, a faint pink tinge touching her cheeks. "I guess I feel like it reflects me…" Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything more as he turned his attention to the page again.

__

**You see this job wasn't meant to be**

'What is he talking about?' Inu-Yasha wondered.

__

**Two people from two different worlds – we wasn't meant to be**

Oh…

__

**It must have been fate, you were sent to me

We'll make it through these hard times – eventually**

Oh! Realization struck him like a five-ton brick wall. He peeked a look at Kagome. That pink tinge was rapidly darkening.

__

**Stand and fight

Walk by faith but not by sight

We're all the same colour when you turn out the lights**

"All the same colour, huh?" He didn't realize he had said the thought aloud before Kagome answered him.

"Inu-Yasha…"

He interrupted her. "Even if the "colour" includes fangs and dog-ears?"

"Even the fangs," Kagome said. Her blush had stained her cheeks red, but she didn't seem to notice. "And I always _did_ like your ears," she muttered in a very low voice. She seemed to have forgotten that Inu-Yasha had super-natural hearing.

"Oh?" he asked, pretending she had talked to him. "Well, _I_ like _your_ ears." Kagome looked up sharply at him, and Inu-Yasha found that now it was _he_ who was blushing.

"Really?" she whispered, searching his eyes.

"Really really," he replied in an equally low voice. She smiled.

"That's nice," was all she said. Her smile warmed him right down to his toes.

__

**I see your true colours shining through

I see your true colours, that's why I love you.

I see your true colours shining through

I see your true colours, that's why I love you.**


End file.
